Need you now
by Keils
Summary: OS - Edward a quitté Bella. 3 ans plus tard, elle ne l'a pas oublié, mais a beaucoup changé. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il se reverront ? Lemon à la fin.


**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que cela fait au moins trois ans que je n'ai pas écrit et il s'agit de mon tout premier lemon (petit le lemon j'avoue). Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgents, je souhaite m'améliorer, et toute critique sera acceptée, tant qu'elle est fondée. Merci à toutes les personnes venues me lire :D. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'oubliais : cette fiction est basée sur une chanson : Need you now de Lady Antebellum. Je voulais aussi m'excuser au cas où il y aurait des fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta.**

**_Disclaimer :_**** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**L'histoire se passe 3 ans après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella. **

**Need you now.**

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ». Comment un vampire aussi intelligent, pouvant réfléchir aussi rapidement et étant totalement sain d'esprit a-t-il un jour pu croire que sa promesse serait tenue ? Evidemment que je pensais à lui. Lui. Edward Cullen. Mon premier amour. Il m'avait lâchement abandonnée, m'avouant que depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions, jamais il n'avait éprouvé une once d'amour envers moi. De l'affection peut-être. Mais personne n'éprouve d'affection envers une personne. On affectionne un chien, pas une femme éperdument amoureuse. Pendant 4 mois, j'avais broyé du noir, m'attendant à ce qu'il revienne, qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'envoie un e-mail ou quoi que ce soit. Il était tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que notre histoire pouvait se finir aussi vite. En un clignement d'yeux, il avait disparu. Pourquoi avais-je fermé les yeux un dixième de seconde ? Je voulais simplement essuyer mes larmes, mais il était parti. Je n'avais même pas eu droit à des adieux en bonne et due forme avec sa famille, avec Alice. Il faut croire que je n'avais jamais rien représenté pour aucun d'entre eux. Evidemment, pauvre et misérable humaine que je suis.

Après Edward, j'ai eu une relation sérieuse, qui dura un peu moins d'un an.

_Flashback_

_- Arrête de t'inquiéter Bella, tu sais très bien que j'ai de bons reflexes au volant, rit Jacob. Je ne vais pas nous tuer ! _

_-Toi non peut-être, tu guéris vite. Mais je ne veux pas courir le risque. _

_Jacob, mon soleil. Après ces quatre moi passés seule, Charlie, mon père me proposa de l'accompagner chez Billy Black, où je redécouvris Jake. Bien loin du gamin de 16 ans de l'époque, il était devenu un véritable canon. Je ne le remarquai pas d'abord, mais après plusieurs mois passés en sa compagnie, je me rendis compte que je l'aimais. Pas comme Edward, mais tout autant. Il était ma bouffée d'oxygène. Avec lui, adieu les cauchemars nocturnes et les soirées seule. Enfin, je m'entendais suffisamment avec un humain pour démarrer une histoire avec lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, car Jake était un loup garou. Je le découvris, une après midi de randonnée avec lui lorsque Laurent, un vampire rencontré l'année précédent avait essayé de me tuer. C'est à ce moment là que Jacob se transforma en une boule de poils bruns qui me terrifia au plus haut point. Mais je l'aimais, et il m'avait sauvé la vie. Alors j'acceptai cette nouvelle part de surnaturel dans ma vie. _

_- Bon, on est bientôt arrivés ? demandai-je, impatiente. _

_- Oui, oui. Encore 3 minutes. _

_Nous nous rendions à un concert de Coldplay à Seattle. Mon groupe préféré. Autant dire que j'étais excitée comme une puce. Je ne l'aurai pas autant été si j'avais su… _

_Ce soir-là nous nous amusâmes comme des petits fous, chantant en rythme, sortant les briquets et nous avions même décroché une photo avec le groupe au complet. J'étais aux anges. Mais alors que nous allions rentrer, mon ventre gargouilla de façon explicite, ce qui amena Jacob à m'emmener au restaurant._

_- Bonjour, je suis Amber, et je serai votre serveuse ce soir, dit ladite Amber d'une voix charmeuse. Vous désirez ? _

_Et alors que Jacob s'apprêtait à lui passer ma commande, une lueur, que je ne sus déchiffrer sur le moment passa dans ses yeux. C'était le coup de foudre. Non. C'était tellement plus. Jacob venait de s'imprégner de cette fille. Il m'avait mise en garde. Je connaissais les loups. Je savais que cela finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais déjà ? Je compris instantanément. Je ravalai mes larmes, pris mon sac, les clés de sa voiture et courrai hors du restaurant. Il pourrait bien rentrer en courant. _

_- Bella, attends ! l'entendis-je derrière moi. _

_- Sois heureux Jacob, murmurai-je, sachant qu'il m'entendrait._

_Ce soir là, je fis ma valise et quittai Forks. Je ne vis plus jamais Jacob. _

_Fin du flashback_

Aujourd'hui, à 21 ans, j'avais tellement changé. Personne ne reconnaitrait la Bella timide d'hier. Je m'étais inscrite à NYU où j'entamais ma seconde année. J'étais devenue extravertie, je m'entendais avec énormément de personnes et je pouvais compter sur des amis humains et fidèles. J'étais devenue la personne que tout mec désirait, celle que toute fille enviait, et celle à laquelle tout le monde voulait ressembler. Renée et Phil me payaient NYU tandis que Charlie m'envoyait une somme assez conséquente chaque mois. Ajoutez-y mon job à la librairie du coin et j'avais de quoi me payer tout ce dont j'avais envie. Je ne ratai aucune fête étudiante, déambulant dans des tenues plus belles les unes que les autres. Alice serait si fière si elle me voyait ! Exit la Bella qui a horreur du shopping, faites place à la Bella sexy à tomber !

Alice… Il m'arrivait tellement souvent de penser à elle. A elle, et à lui aussi. Je l'aimais toujours, c'était évident. Je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer, et je ne cesserai jamais. Il était une entité à part entière de ma vie, et je savais que si je devais le revoir un jour, et qu'il me présentait ses excuses, je lui pardonnerai. J'avais longuement réfléchi, j'avais mûri aussi. Et même après mon histoire avec Jacob, je continuai à penser à lui, des fois de façon plus nostalgique que d'autres.

Ces derniers temps, depuis environ un mois, j'avais l'impression d'être surveillée en permanence, comme lorsque sa famille et lui échangeaient les tours de garde pour me garder à l'œil. Mais je ne changeai pas mes habitudes, je continuai à sortir et à m'amuser.

Je m'installai sur le canapé de mon appartement et sortis une boîte. A l'intérieur, des photos. Beaucoup de photos. Me représentant avec Alice, avec Edward, et les autres Cullen, avec mes anciens amis de Forks aussi : Jacob, Angela, même Jessica et Mike. Celles des Cullen, je les avais trouvées peu de temps après son départ. Alors que je donnai un coup de pied vigoureux dans mon armoire, je fis tomber un objet lourd qui déplaça quelque peu une latte du plancher. Je ne comptai pas m'y attarder mes je vis un bout de photo qui dépassait et j'y trouvai toutes les photos qu'il avait enlevé de mon album. Il y avait aussi un pull qui lui appartenait. Alors que j'allai tout jeter, je me dis que je voudrai m'accrocher à ces derniers souvenirs. Et c'est ce que je fis. 3 ans plus tard, je portai ce même pull, vert émeraude, qui avait perdu de sa fraîcheur, et ne portai plus son odeur à cause des nombreuses machines qu'il dut subir, mais il était à lui. Et il me l'avait laissé.

Je sortis une première photo. Lui et moi, nous regardant amoureusement, dans notre clairière. Alice l'avait prise à notre insu une fois. Il y en avait aussi une où Alice riait aux éclats. Je la suivais avec une mine déconfite et Jasper fermait la marche, des paquets venant des magasins où le lutin nous traînait. Edward avait pris celle la. La suivante était une photo d'Emmett et moi. Nous jouions à Acte ou Vérité et il avait eu l'acte de devoir me porter sur les épaules pendant toute une journée. Il est vrai que j'étais un poids plume pour lui, mais passer une journée sur les épaules d'Emmett constituait plutôt un défi pour moi, vu qu'il ne tenait jamais en place.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

On était bien, tellement bien. J'y pensai souvent. A nous. J'aurai pu rejoinder la famille Cullen un jour. Alice l'avait vu. Pourquoi m'avaient-il abandonné ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je pris mon telephone, et fis defiler les numéros. Je tombai sur celui de mon ancienne meilleure amie, puis sur le sien. Combien de fois j'avais voulu apuuyer sur la touche « appel ». Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait.

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Je posai les photos près de la boîte et allumai la télé. Il était 23 heures. J'allai m'installer pour une nuit tranquille pour une fois, lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Un nouveau message : « Hey Bella, il faut absolument que tu nous rejoignes au Dobler's, Canons en vue :D ! ». Je souris face à ce message de Jenna. J'étais quand même en mode nostalgie ce soir. Mais j'avais bien envie d'y aller. Je tapotai rapidement « J'arrive dans 20 minutes, retiens les ) ».

Je mis une jupe en daim camel, avec un pull ultra léger bleu marine, des bottines camel et des chaussettes bordeaux arrivant mi-mollet, je me coiffai et me maquillai légèrement, et me voilà en route. J'attrapai mon sac en sortant, et me regardai rapidement dans le miroir. J'étais fière de l'image qu'il me renvoyait.

Le Dobler's était juste à côté de chez moi, tel était l'avantage. Je fis un signe au videur qui me laissa entrer avec un clin d'œil et rejoignis mes amies. Jenna, Elena, et Marissa. Elles me firent toutes les trois un grand sourire et me commandèrent un martini. Elles me connaissaient bien.

- Alors Bella, on accourt voir la viande fraîche ? demanda Marissa, riant de bon cœur.

- Toujours, Mary tu le sais, répondis-je. Mais avant pourquoi ne pas aller sur la piste de danse ? proposai-je après avoir bu mon martini cul sec, et en avoir commandé un autre.

- Ouuuh Bella, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi ! Toujours prête pour aller danser, lança Elena.

Elle était visiblement saoule, mais n'avait pas tord, après avoir surmonté ma maladresse, j'étais devenue une grande fêtarde qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se déhancher. Mon martini arrivé, je me l'enfilai comme le précédent et me voilà avec Elena et Jenna en train de danser comme une folle. Je me sentais tellement libre, tellement bien. Mais encore une fois j'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait. Je rejoignis Marissa de l'autre côté de la salle, espérant boire suffisamment pour ne plus me sentir épiée. Je commandai donc un troisième martini. La tequila aidant, je me sentis mieux.

- Alors, Belly Bells… Raconte moi touuuuut ! rit-elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises Mary ? Je suis tout aussi saoule que toi, ce que je dis n'a aucun sens hahaha !

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

- Ohhhhh ! J'ai une idée ! m'exclamai-je.

- Tu vas faire un strip ? questionna Mary, enjouée.

- Mais non enfin ! Je vais passer un coup de fil !

- Bah et alors ? Ca fait quoi de passer un coup de fil ?

- Rien pour toi, mais ça veut tout dire pour moi ! Hahaha !

- Ah bon … Euh … Ok hahaha c'est tellement drôle !

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Je fis défiler les numéros pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et arrivai à celui que je souhaitai joindre. Oh mon Dieu ! Ca sonne ! Mais comment c'est possible ? Ah non haha, c'est le téléphone du mec aux cheveux cuivrés à côté de moi qui sonne. Je… Quoi ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre avec la même couleur de cheveux. Mais le temps de me retourner encore une fois, il avait disparu. J'avais sûrement rêvé. Mais oui, c'était ça, une hallucination. J'avais bu plus que de raison et j'en payai maintenant les frais, c'était tout.

- Alors ton appel ? demanda Marissa alors que je la rejoignai.

- Il a pas répondu, répondis-je. Allons danser ! m'écriai-je.

Alors que je me déhanchais contre Marissa, une main sur ses fesses et l'autre en l'air tandis qu'elle me tenait par les hanches, je jetai un œil vers la porte.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

J'avais rêvé tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas là. Je devais arrêter de regarder par la porte, il ne viendrait pas. C'était juste l'alcool. Alors que la musique se faisait de plus en plus envoûtante, Marissa et moi nous rapprochâmes plus encore et nous nous déhanchions l'une contre l'autre de façon sensuelle. Un groupe de mecs nous fixaient. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre, et leur fis un clin d'œil. Non, je n'étais pas bi, mais avec Marissa, nous apprécions les plans à trois… Ou plus… Et ce soir, nous ne comptions pas rentrer seules, loin de là. Et même en pensant à cela, j'avais un pressentiment, comme si ce soir serait différent. Comme si quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond. Je vis encore une fois un reflet roux traverser la salle. Bien trop vite. Alors que j'allais me dégager, Marissa me retint.

- Bells à quoi tu joues ? siffla-t-elle. On les a dans la poche dans une minute. Si tu ne veux pas, aide moi à m'en faire un s'il te plaît.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souris-je. Evidemment que tu t'en feras un. Voire plus, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Et avec la fin de la chanson, vint le clou final de notre danse sensuelle. Marissa pencha la tête vers moi. Je suivis son mouvement et nos lèvres entamèrent une nouvelle danse. Nos langues se joignirent au ballet, et profitant d'un blanc lors du changement de musique, nous gémîmes en même temps, provoquant les grognements de plusieurs hommes présents dans la salle. Il était certain que plus d'un bandait dans son pantalon. Nous avions toute l'attention qu'il nous fallait, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir nos proies.

Je fourrageais dans les cheveux de Marissa alors qu'elle me malaxait les fesses sous ma jupe, en public. Mais tel était le plan : en dévoiler suffisamment pour que tout homme dans la salle ait envie de nous, mais pas assez pour nous faire désirer. Notre baiser s'acheva avec le début d'une nouvelle chanson. Nous échangeâmes un sourire, fières de notre coup, encore une fois. Mais même si j'aimais le plaisir charnel, je n'aimais pas me vendre comme ça. J'aurai voulu vivre une relation sexuelle avec Edward. Inutile de dire que c'était mon fantasme que de partager mon expérience avec lui. Je préférais encore vivre quelque chose de vrai que de vivre dans un rêve, néanmoins.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Nous rejoignîmes notre table où Jenna et Elena nous attendaient.

- Ca c'était du show ! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps. Voici Damon et Rick, nos compagnons pour le reste de la soirée, désigna alors Elena avec un sourire coquin.

Je tournai la tête vers le serveur et aperçut encore une fois le reflet roux. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Edward était dans cette salle. J'étais saoule, oui, mais j'en étais certaine. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de savoir qu'il était encore vivant. Même si, certes il ne pouvait pas mourir.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

- Excusez-moi, je vais me rendre aux toilettes, dis-je.

Je me levai et appelai en chuchotant : « Edward ? Edward… Je sais que tu es là, viens. » J'étais dans un coin de la salle, et j'attendais. « Edward s'il te plaît. »Je me sentis stupide. Mon imagination m'avait peut-être joué des tours finalement.

Et il apparût devant moi. Ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Il était tellement beau. Tellement plus beau que mon petit cerveau n'avait pas su retenir tous les détails. Ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux topazes, sa musculature parfaite dans sa chemise blanche entrouverte. Il était parfait. Et dire qu'il avait été mien à une époque. Mais il ne m'aimait pas. Je me rendis compte que je le dévisageais depuis quelques minutes déjà, sans bouger. Ses prunelles, soigneusement étudiées n'exprimaient rien.

- Je… Bonsoir, murmurai-je timidement.

- Bella, salua-t-il. Tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-il avec un détachement perceptible.

- A vrai dire, non. Mais je t'ai vu ce soir. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il serait juste que tu partes comme cela. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Edward. Et ta promesse a été rompue à la seconde même où tu l'as prononcée. Tu as toujours existé, et jamais je n'ai arrêté de penser à toi.

- Même lorsque tu sortais avec le clébard ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de m'être entendue avec Jake. Il était là, quand la personne la plus importante de ma vie m'avait quittée, m'avouant pas la même occasion qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

- Je… Bella. C'est tellement plus compliqué.

Et je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de l'égarement, du tiraillement et une pointe… D'amour ? Non, impossible. 

- Je t'ai aimée Bella.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Edward. Là est peut-être la différence entre nous.

Plus je le détaillai, plus j'avais envie de lui. Je le voulais tout entier, toute la nuit, toute la vie s'il le fallait. Je ne pouvais me rassasier de sa vue.

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

- Tu as tellement changé Bella. Tu es époustouflante.

- Merci, dis-je, gênée. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je pouvais maintenant voir le désir dans ses yeux.

Je m'approchai de lui. Doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer, ou peut-être me brusquer. Et lorsque j'arrivais suffisamment près, je le pris dans mes bras. Et j'humain son odeur incroyable de miel et de soleil. Je l'aimais tellement, et le revoir me l'avait fait comprendre. Je jetai un œil vers mes amies. Se pouvait-il que nos deux mondes, celui que je m'étais créé et le sien, fussent compatibles ? Je le souhaitais sincèrement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward, chuchotai-je.

- Je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, je voulais te protéger de ce que je suis. Pardon Bella.

- Je t'en ai voulu longtemps, mais c'est du passé. Je ne te laisserai pas filer une seconde fois ! Et si on allait chez moi ? J'habite juste à côté du Dobler's.

Je fis un signe de la main à Marissa, Jenna et Elena, et sortis de la boîte de nuit avec Edward.

- T'as trouvé ton bonheur Bella ? demanda le videur, Marc, que je connaissais bien.

- Plus que ça Marc. Tellement plus.

Arrivant à mon appartement, nous étions gênés. Nous ne savions que faire.

- Tu m'accordes ma minute d'humanité ? demandai-je. Et ne pars pas.

Il me servit son sourire en coin et acquiesça. Je me sentis fondre. Je rejoignis la salle de bain où je pris une douche chaude. Qu'allai-je faire ce soir ? J'aimais Edward. Et je voulais réaliser mon fantasme. Je mis donc des dessous noirs en dentelle ainsi qu'une nuisette sexy mais pas trop. Connaissant Edward le prude, il ne fallait pas que je le fasse s'enfuir en courant.

Je le retrouvais en train de regarder les photos sorties plus tôt dans la soirée. J'avais oublié de les ranger. Mais en même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Edward.

- Tu les as trouvées, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, admis-je. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas cessé de penser à toi. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

Je m'installai près de lui sur le canapé et me blottis dans ses bras. Il me caressa le bras.

- Bella… murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Je levai la tête vers lui et rencontrai ses pupilles noires de désir et d'amour. Je levai un plus ma tête, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Et effectivement, il baissa la sienne, passa une main sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui. Je fermai les yeux, voulant ressentir ces sensations qu'il me procurait avant. Lorsque je sentis son haleine douce, je m'approchai plus encore, et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, mon cœur rata un battement, puis battit à tout rompre. Je réagissais toujours comme avant. Je sentais mes joues, rougies par le plaisir.

Alors, sans que je m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers ma chambre, comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Nous ne rompîmes pas notre baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'il dut me poser sur le lit, délicatement. Il s'approcha alors et j'entrepris d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Son torse magnifique m'apparut alors et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je parsemai son corps de baisers, me dirigeant vers son entrejambe. Je m'attardai sur son téton droit et entendis un râle lui échappai. Je retins un sourire. Arrivant à l'endroit désiré, j'entrepris de déboutonner son pantalon tout en caressant son soldat à travers le tissu. Et autant dire qu'il était au garde à vous. Et plutôt impressionnant. Non, très impressionnant. J'enlever ma nuisette, et fis tomber son boxer et ses chaussettes en même temps. Je me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation. Je repris l'assaut de ses lèvres tout en branlant son sexe engorgé d'une main.

- Mmhh … Bella … grogna-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je descendis vers son pénis, et alors qu'il allait protester, je le pris en bouche ce qui lui arracha un autre gémissement, plus fort cette fois ci. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, ne m'imposant pas de rythme, tout en grognant et en gémissant. Mon bas ventre était en feu. Et il ne me touchait même pas. Alors que je le sentais proche de la jouissance, une dernière pression et il se déversa dans ma bouche, en plusieurs jets. J'avalai son sperme, et vis ses gros yeux alors qu'il me dévisageait avec désir.

- Tu es délicieux Edward, murmurai-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille gauche.

- Mon Dieu Bella… Tu es tellement désirable.

- Laisse tomber ton vocabulaire du XX° siècle et vient par ici.

Mais à ma grande surprise, il choisit de prendre les commandes. Je me retrouvai donc sur le dos et lui sur moi. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et regarda ma poitrine qui pointait vers lui. Il semblait hésiter. Je pris alors ses mains et les posai sur mes seins, en lui montrant comme faire. Il prit confiance en lui, et tandis qu'il me malaxait un sein, sa bouche s'occupait divinement bien de l'autre.

- Mmh… Edward…

Je sentis alors son autre main se diriger vers ma chatte mouillée, et il glissa un doigt sous mon string ce qui m'arracha un autre gémissement. Il commença de lents va-et-vient et voyant que cela me plaisait il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans mon antre. Je ne sentis plus sa bouche sur mon téton. Il était si rapide, qu'il se trouvait maintenant entre mes jambes, me procurant le meilleur cunnilingus de ma vie. Sa langue jouait sur ma chatte et lorsque je la sentis sur mon clitoris, je jouis en criant son nom. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Il était doué. Très doué. Mais finis les petits jeux, et place aux choses sérieuses.

Je jetai un œil vers son pénis. Il bandait de nouveau. Bien. Je l'attrapai et le dirigeai vers mon mont de vénus. Il s'enfonça doucement en moi. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre et il me fit l'amour avec tant de douceur et de lenteur que je crus exploser. Après la jouissance, il me prit une nouvelle fois contre le mur plus rapidement, sur le plan de la cuisine de façon bestiale, et dans la salle de bain alors que nous prenions un bain.

Je n'avais jamais autant apprécié le sexe de ma vie. Au lever du jour, je l'embrassai et lui dis que je l'aimais.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il. Pour l'éternité.

**Voilà, c'est fini, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je vous demanderai de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé … Que vous ayez aimé ou pas évidemment ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Keils . **


End file.
